


Aproveite A Vida, Hermione

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Hermione está em desespero, dias antes de sua partida com Harry e Rony, e precisa se afastar para pensar. Teme a morte e se arrepende por todas as coisas que não fez...Rony percebe, e pede à seu irmão para ajudá-la. Será Fred Weasley capaz de realizar tal feito?





	Aproveite A Vida, Hermione

Hermione saiu da Toca, um livro em mãos, seus olhos preocupados e estranhamente turvos,  o rosto contorcido numa agonia silenciosa que transmitia todo o seu desespero.

Não era assim que ela imaginara seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, ao ver o castelo pela primeira vez. Ela se imaginava uma aluna brilhante; sem uma paixão secreta por Rony para te atrapalhar.  Não era amiga de Harry e achava Rony absolutamente imprestável, e, imaginava ela, que chegaria assim no seu último ano naquele castelo majestoso, encantador e maravilhoso.

Nada saíra do jeito que ela desejara. Logo, se tornara amiga de Harry Potter, e, consequentemente, Rony Weasley. Fora petrificada por um basilisco e ajudara um prisioneiro assassino (injustamente acusado) a fugir da cadeia. Beijara um jogador de quadribol famoso, mesmo prometendo a si mesma que beijo era uma coisa definitivamente nojenta... Criara uma organização ilegal dentro do próprio colégio — uma coisa que ela repudiava — e, no sexto ano, viu o amigo deliberadamente colar nos exames de poções silenciosamente, além de se morder de ciúmes do “imprestável” Rony Weasley. E ali, no que seria seu sétimo ano, ela não estava no colégio, e, sim, na casa de um amigo prestes à partir numa jornada da qual, provavelmente, ela não regressaria.

Suspirou.

 — Porque nada foi do jeito que eu planejei?  — indagou ela, já distante da Toca, ajoelhada em meio a um pequeno lago deslizando as pontas de seus dedos na água suavemente.   — Porque tudo deu errado, porque eu simplesmente não pude ter uma vida  _normal?_

 — Pelo simples fato de que não teria graça. — uma voz soou logo atrás dela, parecendo bastante séria.

Hermione se virou assustada, e deu de cara com Fred Weasley.  Como ela sabia que era Fred, a própria Hermione desconhecia. Mas sabia, e um fraco sorriso surgiu de seus lábios.

 — Qual é a graça disso tudo, Fred? — perguntou ela, enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado.  — Qual é graça de gente morrendo? Qual é a graça de ver tudo o que eu amo desmoronando, Fred? Qual é a graça?  

 — A graça está exatamente no fato de que tudo é inesperado, Hermione. A vida não teria graça se saísse tudo nos planos! —

 — A morte é algo realmente muito inesperado... — disse ela, com amargura.  — Você não entende, Fred.  Nessa guerra, poucos de nós sobreviverão. E eu posso dizer que tenho medo de ser um deles. Muito.  

 — Bom, e você acha que eu não tenho medo também, Hermione? É o que eu mais sinto. Quando eu voltar para Hogsmeade, corro o risco de ser atacado por comensais, e, provavelmente, não sobreviver. E sabe? Eu não me preocupo mais. Minha meta é, e sempre foi, fazer as pessoas sorrirem. Eu, a começar por mim mesmo, tenho que dar o exemplo.  

Ela sorriu fracamente, novamente.

 — Hermione, você é brilhante, inteligente, o Rony te adora e o Harry te considera muito. Claro que a Gina vem na frente mas... — seu rosto ficou com uma careta desagradável.  — Enfim, você deveria tirar um pouco a cara desses livros e viver o que a vida te proporciona.  

 — E o que a vida me proporciona? — perguntou ela, deixando o livro cair em seu colo e dedicando sua atenção unicamente para ele.

 — Beijar muito... Curtir seus amigos... Se divertir... Se soltar...  Endoidar um pouco, não é mesmo? Todos nós temos o direito de ficar loucos às vezes não é mesmo? Chorar, rir alto, berrar, brigar...

 — Você realmente gosta de viver sua vida intensamente, não é? E fazer besteira... Beijar muito... Aham...  

 — Hermione, você fala de beijo como algo repulsivo e tudo mais... Mas não fui eu que dei uns amassos no Vítor Krum...  

 — Como você sabe?  — perguntou ela, vermelha como o sol poente. — Eu não fiquei divulgando isso pra Deus e o mundo...  

 — Gina contou. Sabe, não existem muitos segredos entre eu, George e Gina... Hermione, beijar não é crime, é exercício, emagrece, faz bem e é muito bom... Agora, só por curiosidade, há quantos anos você não beija?

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, e não respondeu.

 — Alguns, eu diria. E essa é uma das melhores coisas que a vida vai te proporcionar. Além de, claro, fazer algumas pessoas de idiota, mas isso fica á critério de cada um... — ele estava devaneando, e pareceu acordar.  — O que eu estou tentando dizer, Hermione, é que você não precisa fazer essas coisas que eu falei, mas que você deve — é muito saudável — se soltar e se divertir. Senão, toda essa pressão vai acabar fazendo você explodir. Mas não se prive de beijar, é uma das melhores coisas que existe.

Dessa vez Hermione riu. Não um fraco sorriso, como os que ele via ultimamente, e sim uma gargalhada alta. O livro caiu no lago, e, silenciosamente afundou... Hermione parou por um minuto; olhou o livro, e, de repente, retornou ao riso. Fred parou, gozando do resultado de suas palavras. Afinal, conseguira realizar o favor que Rony lhe pedira: alegrar Hermione.

 — Obrigada. — disse ela, finalmente parando de rir.  — Mas não tem muita gente pra beijar, aqui.  

 — Tem o Rony! — sugeriu ele, animado.

 — Quer ser azarado? — ameaçou ela, muito vermelha, ainda.

 — Que tal Bill?  

 — Vai se casar daqui à poucos dias...  

 — Você daria uma ótima despedida de solteiro, sinceramente...  

Ela deu-lhe um belo tapa no braço, ainda rindo.

 — Charlie...  

 — Eu poderia, mas acho que os dragões morreriam de ciúme.  

 — Harry?  

 — Tenho amor à minha vida, Fred!

 — George?  

 — Vai que explode uma bomba de bosta sem querer, e eu adoro meu perfume, obrigada.  

 —... Eu?  

Ela parou de rir e olhou-o, como se o analisasse.

 — Temos três fatores impedindo nosso final feliz. — brincou ela.

 — E quais seriam?

 — Angelina Johnson, Gemialidades Weasley, você é um bobo!  

Os dois começaram a rir juntos, como dois loucos, quando, de repente, Hermione abraçou Fred.

 — Sei que Rony pediu pra você me alegrar Fred... Parabéns... Você conseguiu, Obrigada.  

 — Sempre que precisar, sabe-tudo.  

Ela riu, e começou a se afastar, quando Fred puxou-a novamente e beijou-a.

Foi um beijo bom para os dois, mas estranho, principalmente pelo fato de que não era um beijo romântico. Era mais como se fosse um abraço, um gesto de afeto e o selar de um acordo. O que acontecera ali ficaria apenas entre os dois; aquilo fora só uma forma de garantir isso.

Quando se separaram, se encararam nos olhos e Fred sorriu. Hermione o acompanhou.

 — Aproveite a vida enquanto ela existir Hermione.  Faça tudo o que puder fazer enquanto for possível. E se amanhã não houver mais chance? Não mora com remorsos, tudo bem? E, o que ocorreu aqui...

 — Fica aqui. — confirmou ela.  — Além do mais, eu gosto de alguém. E você sabe muito bem de quem.

E encostando seus lábios nos dele como num singelo selinho, ela correu de volta para a Toca.

Fred fixou o livro que flutuava no lago e leu o título, curioso:

_Felicidade e suas propriedades mágicas_

Ele riu, e, pegando o livro, voltou para a Toca, sentindo-se leve como não se sentia à muito tempo...

 


End file.
